Since trigger operated variable resistance speed control switches used on hand power tools operate under severe viabratory and power conditions, the switches tend to have a shorter life than desired. They are subject to burn-out at the juncture of a fixed contact with the resistance strip termination (terminal). The switch contact wipers tend to wear out due to the abrasive nature of the resistance surface engaged by the wipers. The resistance switch wiper has linear travel but the resistance change should be non-linear and matched to the operating characteristics of the motor. The prior art solution has been costly. Switches of this type customarily have a finger-type contact engaging the contact end of the resistance strip. The contact end has customarily been a conductor and this results in a high power density which can lead to pitting and failure.